Roleplay Rules
Here are the rules of roleplaying on this wiki (14 rules in total): * If the slots for leaders and other high ranks are taken, that means they are taken. You cannot take them from the user who is currently occupying it. If you want to become a leader, click here to see how to do it. * You can not kill/badly injure another user's character without permission. '''This rule is made so that the roleplay is fair, a scratch or other minor wounds are fine, but serious and fatal ones are unacceptable unless you have the other user's permission. * '''Do not use another user's character without permission. It is not fair or nice to use another user's character without their permission, so if you do wish to do that, ask them, if they say no, just accept it. * Owners of FanClans are the in charge of the clan. After all, it is their clan to start with, so it is up to them how they rule it, so, unless they treat other users unfairly, obey and follow what they say. * You need permission to join a Fanon Clan. '''This is because the wiki doesn't own those clans (except for the Wiki Fanon Clans), so, if you wish to join a Fanon Clan, ask the owner of the Clan. However, if the owner says you don't need permission, then you don't need it, so it's really up to the owner. * '''You do not need to ask to join a canon clan or Wiki Fanon Clan. '''Even if you're asking for a high rank. They are canon clans, and do not belong to anybody here on this wiki, so feel free to add yourself. Getting repetitive messages about joining a canon clan is bothering for a hardworking admin. * '''No powerplaying. This means that you are suddenly invincible and cannot die from attacks. For example: if your character has been attacked by five cats, it's impossible for them to be unwounded and healthy after the battle (unless your cat has special powers, see the rule below) * No super powers unless with permission. '''If you want special powers, then ask your leader or owner of your clan.If you are the leader/owner of your clan, then this rule doesn't apply to you but all cats (even leaders/owners) may only have one power per life. * '''Birthing is allowed, but please do not go into detail. Same applies to gore. Very light sexual content, for instance teenage pregnancy and affairs are permitted, but nothing more than what we see in the books. * You may form your own roleplay clans, but you will need permission. '''If you do it secretly, you will likely be banned, blocked, or kicked. So please ask an admin for permission and if they say no, don't harass them. * '''If you die in a roleplay, you may replace that character with a new one. However, when you lose your last life as a leader, you cannot regain your leader rank unless you own the deputy, who will become the next leader. * If you're a leader selecting a new deputy, you cannot select your own OCs. The only way you can select your OC is by creating the deputy as well. * The Dark Forest Code applies to the Wiki Fanon Roleplay and other roleplays. The Dark Forest Code and explanations of it is here. Characters that break the Dark Forest Code will be challenged or punished in the roleplay. (But you could break it if you wish) * If you have a high rank in a clan, please note that if you are absent from the wiki for at least a month, that high rank will be revoked and available for someone else to take. * '''Each clan's own rules must be followed. '''Most fanon clans would have rules of its own, and you will have to follow the rules if you wish to be in that clan.